It is known to provide vehicle interior components. It is also known to provide an armrest for the vehicle interior. It is also known to provide an adjustable armrest with a tambour door.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved adjustable armrest with a tambour door. It would also be advantageous for the improved adjustable armrest to adjust in length. It would also be advantageous for the tambour door to slide into a concealed space when the tambour door is opened to reveal a storage compartment with the armrest.